solarisfandomcom-20200214-history
1972 playscript (abridged)/Act III
Act III Excluded scene continued... GIBARIAN: You're being tricked. Sartorius on getting rid of the visitors. He's figured out they're made of subatomic particles called neutrinos, and he's going to create a negative neutrino field. Twenty four hours a day, until they're back on Earth. KELVIN: Can it work? GIBARIAN: It can. Ordinary matter, like ours? Not affected. Everything else, disintegrates. Kelvin registers this. GIBARIAN: What I'm saying is: Don't trust anyone. Find yourself a weapon of some sort. KELVIN: I can trust Rheya. GIBARIAN: You'll end up like me. KELVIN: You're not Gibarian... GIBARIAN: No? Who am I, then? KELVIN: A puppet. GIBARIAN: And you're not? Maybe you're my puppet. But like all puppets, you think you're actually human. It's The Puppet's Dream. Wondering if they're human! Gibarian smiles. ;CUT TO: INT. KELVIN'S ROOM KELVIN: wakes up, gulping air. Not in film *Excluding ending of p. 35, redundant *Excluding p. 36 Back to film content INT. KELVIN'S ROOM, continued (Alone.) Kelvin awoken. After a long period of silence, we hear the faint sound of an instrument of some sort hitting the ground. Something tells him that's not a good sign. CUT TO: INT. LAB Rheya is on the ground, convulsing. Beside her is a SMALL STEEL DRUM, which is spilling a strange-looking LIQUID that solidifies and vaporizes with a smoky hiss. Kelvin moves to Rheya and is startled to see that half of her face and throat are burned away -- not melted as in a fire, but merely eaten cleanly away. He picks her up. INT. CORRIDOR Kelvin is carrying Rheya. Snow sticks his head out of a passing room. SNOW: What happened? KELVIN: She drank liquid oxygen. INT. KELVIN'S ROOM Kelvin puts Rheya on the bed. Her face and throat have returned to normal, but she is not breathing. Kelvin goes and puts his head to her chest, but doesn't hear what he hoped to hear. He stands, still looking at her. Snow seems very detached. An uncomfortably long moment as we realize she is actually not going to wake up. KELVIN: She's dead. Snow says nothing. Then: Her finger twitches. Barely noticeable at first, but growing in intensity. Kelvin sees it, and goes to her. She is starting to shake a little, as though cold. SNOW: She'll come back, don't worry. But then what? My theory is she can only live here, that she will die if she leaves this ship. Kelvin is still looking at Rheya, who is shaking a little harder; it's feeling like a seizure now. SNOW: Why do you think she hasn't suggested that? It's the most obvious solution: Escape. She knows she can't leave here -- KELVIN: Get out -- SNOW: Oh, this one you love? What about the first one, the one you put into a rocket and blasted into space? You didn't love her? Rheya is shaking much harder now, Kelvin tries to hold her still, but she's too strong. He stands, reluctantly, and watches her. Rheya is shaking violently now, as if a rippling rhythmic force were coursing through her. Snow, as he looks dispassionately on the two of them: SNOW: I never get used to them, these... "Resurrections". He leaves. Rheya continues her process of "waking up" -- it's violent, even sexual. She spasms to a peak of some sort, and then slowly returns to normal. Kelvin puts his hand on her forehead. She gradually begins to open her eyes. She looks at Kelvin. It takes her a moment to realize she shouldn't be seeing him; she shouldn't be seeing anything. She should be dead. She begins to cry. RHEYA: What am I? Why can't I die? She turns away. RHEYA: I'm not Rheya. You've always known that. KELVIN: Rheya -- Not in film * Excluding remaining p. 38 * Excluding p. 39 * Excluding p. 40 * Excluding p. 41 * Excluding p. 42 * Excluding remaining p. 43 * Excluding remaining p. 44, redundant * Excluding remaining p. 45, disjointed * Excluding remaining p. 46, disjointed * Excluding remaining p. 47, disjointed * Excluding remaining p. 48, disjointed * Excluding remaining p. 49, redundant * Excluding body of p. 50 GIBARIAN: If they succeed, you'll never see her again. KELVIN: (to Snow) I want you to get Sartorius to abandon his plan. SNOW: (feigning innocence) What plan? KELVIN: Just get him to stop. SNOW: What do you want to do, leave the station with her? ;CUT TO: INT. KELVIN'S ROOM He is playing back a message sent by Sartorius. SARTORIUS: I'm sending you a message because I feel sorry for you. I really do, Kelvin. (beat) It is a mistake to become emotionally engaged with one of them. You are being manipulated. You are going around in circles to satisfy the curiosity of a power we don't understand and can't control, and she is the living proof that power exists. She is a mirror that reflects part of your mind. You provide the formula. You can only finish where you started, remember that. (beat) ;CUT TO: INT. KELVIN'S ROOM Rheya She goes to a portal and stares out at Solaris. RHEYA: It created me and yet I can't communicate with it. It must hear me, though. It must know what's happening to me. Don't you think? ;CUT TO: EXT. SOLARIS Turning, slowly. ;CUT TO: INT. KELVIN'S ROOM Kelvin, in a fever, eyes open but glazed. Rheya is putting a compress on his forehead. KELVIN: Breathes a sigh of relief at being home. Everything seems slowed down, somehow. ;CUT TO: EXT. KELVIN'S CABIN - DAY Kelvin returns. He stops and looks around before entering his front door. ;CUT TO: BLACK. Count to five. Then: ;CUT TO: INT. KELVIN'S ROOM (PROMETHEUS) Kelvin, in his bed, awake. KELVIN (V.O.) I thought it was over. He looks around the room. He is alone. A flashing light on his computer demands attention. ON THE COMPUTER: A video message from Rheya. RHEYA: Don't blame them. I begged them to do it. It's better this way. (beat) I'm sorry. (beat) I'm sorry I tried to make you think I was human. (beat) I read my own suicide note. I found it in your things. I realized I was not her. She looks away. RHEYA: I know that you loved me, Chris. I know that. (beat) I love you. Kelvin breaks down. RHEYA (V.O.) "Though lovers be lost love shall not. And death shall have no dominion." KELVIN (V.O.) You killed her! SARTORIUS (V.O.) Not her. It. Alternate expanded ending ;CUT TO: EXT. SOLARIS Still turning, slowly. But something about its appearance is different. INT. PROMETHEUS Complete chaos. Kelvin is chasing Sartorius to the flight deck. SARTORIUS: (yelling as he runs) It's changing characteristics. It's solidifying taking on weight. KELVIN: How quickly? SARTORIUS: If it continues, it will implode from its own weight and turn into a black hole in about four hours and pulls us in with it. INT. FLIGHT DECK Kelvin and Sartorius get the ship ready for take off. KELVIN: Where's Snow? Did you call him? SARTORIUS: Yes. Kelvin turns and sees one of the video monitors that Snow is sitting in his room. KELVIN: (via intercom) Snow! We need you up here. Snow doesn't reply. monitor Snow looks up. There's a strange look on his face. KELVIN: What's wrong with you? We need your help. SNOW: I won't be making the trip... I'm not Snow. This stops Kelvin and Sartorius. They look at each other and then at the monitor. SNOW: I got rid of him. I wanted to see if... I wanted to be the only one. I wanted to be Snow... I miss him, though. I think I made a mistake... I can't leave with you. I won't make it. SARTORIUS: We do not have time to deal with this. Get the diode sail into position and let me know when the bias drive and the induction ring are at zero point. Kelvin nods and obeys. He then takes one last look at the monitor... reaches over and shuts the monitor off. ;CUT TO: EXT. SPACE Silence. The Prometheus moves away from Solaris. CLOSER ON SOLARIS After the ship has gone. A soft black spot begins to form in the center of the planet. Slowly, inexorably, this black spot begins to expand. Within a minute Solaris has disappeared. * Excluding remaining p. 52 ;CUT TO: EXT. ROAD - DAY Kelvin makes his way toward his cabin. As he nears, his LABRODOR recognizes him and approaches. Kelvin pats the dog's coat. Kelvin is near the front door, dog at his heel. He looks in as he brings his key to the lock and his face FREEZES. KELVIN: Opens the door. He cannot speak. RHEYA: Rises and moves toward him. They embrace. He breathes her in. She squeezes him. After a long beat: KELVIN: How can you be here... RHEYA: (whispering) Shhhh. Just stay with me. (beat) Stay with me. Everything is forgiven. Everything. She sways with him, gently. His body relaxes. KELVIN: I love you. EXT. CABIN - DAY A tableau of the cabin. The dog is on the front step, seemingly content despite the light rain. As fog drifts in, we RISE, and soon the mist has nearly obscured the house. The fog turns into clouds and we get fleeting glimpses of the cabin, as we move farther and farther away. We stay in a translucent white stage for a few moments, until gradually the edges of a circle become apparent in the corners of the frame. Still there is a light rain sound. These dark, rounded edges penetrate further until they are forming the shape of a circle. The misty consistency begins to gain some color and body. And we realize we are now looking at the surface of Solaris. ;FADE OUT. Category:Script 1972